chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Smashing Sagas (Season 1)
This chronicles some of Chill's greatest matches with preset characters, stages and conditions. Take a look. Chapter 1: For Fun 3DS Story Prompt: Kirby, Pikachu and Villager decide to have a peaceful and fun match during an extremely high-speed race that could result in death at any moment! What a great way to start the series! Conclusion: Kirby emerges victorious during this playtime! Information Starring: Kirby (Blu) vs. Villager (Boom) vs. Pikachu (Thing) Stage: Mute City 3DS Items: On; All Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Kirby #Pikachu #Villager Chapter 2: Royal Rumble: Princess Punch-Out Story Prompt: It's time for some training! Mario, Link and Chrom won't always be around to protect you, ya 'know! Conclusion: Hyrule's princess has prevailed with a double killing up smash! Information Starring: Zelda (Blu) vs. Peach (Boom) vs. Lucina (Legion) Stage: Arena Ferox Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Zelda #Lucina #Peach Chapter 3: Bros. vs. Bowsers Story Prompt: Bowser and his troublesome son have arrived to kidnap Peach! Luckily, the Mario Bros. have caught them on their way. The Koopas have a lot of tricks up their sleeves this time. Will Mario and Luigi be able to stop them? Conclusion: The Mario Brothers have been defeated and the Koopa Clan has once again captured Peach. Time to travel 8 worlds in an attempt to bring her home. Better pack some Super Mushrooms, boys! Information Starring: Mario (Legion) & Luigi (Blu) vs. Bowser (Thing) & Bowser Jr. (Zex) Stage: 3D Land Ω Items: On; Mario Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Bowser Jr. (7 K.Os - 3 Falls = 4) #Bowser (1 K.O - 2 Falls = -1) #Mario #Luigi Chapter 4: Four Horsemen of the Sword Story Prompt: These guys never get enough recognition in the trailers! It's time for them to have their shining battle! Conclusion: The young visionary Shulk has prevailed after an close encounter with Lucina, the hero of the doomed future. Information Starring: Lucina (Zex) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Shulk (Blu) vs. Toon Link (Legion) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Shulk #Lucina #Toon Link/ike Chapter 5: Poster Power 1: Pac v Pik Story Prompt: Nintendo put up some posters of Pac-Man and Olimar duking it out, so they're just giving the fans what they want. Conclusion: Pac truly is back as he triumphants over the resourceful captain and his small friends. Information Starring: Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Olimar (Legion) Stage: Distant Planet Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Pac-Man #Olimar Chapter 6: Smash Wars: The Semi-Clone Wars Story Prompt: Falco, Ganondorf and Luigi prove there just as capable as their base fighters by duking it out! Conclusion: Fox's right hand man prevails on top! Information Starring: Falco (Thing) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) vs. Luigi (Zex) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/29/14 Ranks #Falco #Luigi #Ganondorf Chapter 7: Poster Power 2: Speed Demon Story Prompt: The fastest smashers alive prepare settle their debate..with a fight? How strange. Conclusion: The Blue Blur has beaten the Blue Bird (Falcon)! Looks like he wasn't fast enough. Information Starring: Sonic (Blu) vs. Captain Falcon (Legion) Stage: Mute City 3DS Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Sonic #Captain Falcon Chapter 8: Settle it in Smash Story Prompt: Pac, Sonic and Mac all fought during one of the North American Settle it in Smash commercials. But how did that battle end? Conclusion: Pac bags his second victory! Information Starring: Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Sonic (Legion) vs. Little Mac (Zex) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Pac-Man #Sonic #Little Mac Chapter 9: Gun vs. Sword vs. Fist Story Prompt: One of the special battles set up by Conquest #3. Watch the Blue Bomber, Radiant Hero and Fiery Falcon duke it out! In glorious 2D! Conclusion: Captain Falcon recovers from his defeat from that Blue Bastard! Information Starring: Mega Man (Blu) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Captain Falcon (Zex) Stage: Flat Zone 2 Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Captain Falcon #Mega Man #Ike Chapter 10: Fire Emblem Fury Story Prompt: The Fire Emblem Four settle the score! Join Marth, Ike, Robin and Lucina in the Brawl to decide it all: the best Fire Emblem protagonist in Smash (sorry Roy). Conclusion: The master tactician Robin has won the fight by a small mark! Information Starring: Robin (Blu) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Lucina (Zex) vs. Marth (Boom) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Robin #Marth #Lucina #Ike Chapter 11: Glorious 1v1 Story Prompt: He can see the future! She comes from and wishes to change it! Maybe if she gets the Monado she'll be able to better change fate... Conclusion: Shulk has protected Lucina from the Monado for now...but what could the future hold? He'll find out soon enough. Information Starring: Shulk (Blu) vs. Lucina (Zex) Stage: Magicant Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/1/14 Ranks #Shulk #Lucina Chapter 12: Red vs. Blue Story Prompt: The first ever conquest is at hand! The Blue Bomber vs. The Great Gonzales! Who will prevail? Conclusion: MARIO TIME! Information Starring: Mario (Blu) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/12/14 Ranks #Mario #Mega Man Chapter 13: Settle it in Smash Story Prompt: A grown man and young boy battle over a seat on a bus. Who prevails (and gets to fight a little girl)? Conclusion: The big stupid ape succeeds against that clown of a swordfighter! Information Starring: Donkey Kong (Blu) vs. Mii Swordfighter (Legion) Stage: Spirit Train Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/14/14 Ranks #Donkey Kong #Mii Swordfighter Chapter 14: The King and the Commoner Story Prompt: The second official conquest is underway! It's up to this 'lil villager to show you don't need to be royalty to succeed. Conclusion: The Koopa King crushes the commoner competition! Sorry Villager, guess having a crown and castle does make you a cut above the rest. Information Starring: Bowser (Blu) vs. Villager (Legion) Stage: Battlefield Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/14/14 Ranks #Bowser #Villager Chapter 15: Settle the Score: Worlds Collide Conclusion Story Prompt: They never got to finish their battle during their encounter in the Archieverse. It's time to settle the score! Conclusion: The Blue Bomber barely beats the Blue Blur! Information Starring: Mega Man (Blu) vs. Sonic (Legion) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/14/14 Ranks #Mega Man #Sonic Chapter 16: The Rival Rumble of Light vs. Dark! To Be Pit Against You! Story Prompt: The battle of Light vs. Dark begins! Pit and Dark Pit can finally settle the score! For Palutena! For Viridi! Conclusion: The dark doppleganger prevails over the powerful plain Pit! Information Starring: Pit (Apallo) vs. Dark Pit (Blu) Stage: Reset Bomb Forest Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 12/22/14 Ranks #Dark Pit #Pit Chapter 17: Light vs. Dark 2: The Retro Rumble Story Prompt: The battle of Light vs. Dark continues with a retro duo duking it out! Conclusion: Mr. Game & Watch has been...R.O.B.'d of his victory! Information Starring: Mr. Game & Watch (Zex) vs. R.O.B. (Blu) Stage: PictoChat 2 Ω Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/3/15 Ranks #R.O.B. #Mr. Game & Watch Chapter 18: Light vs. Dark 3: The Final Bout Story Prompt: The battle of Light vs. Dark concludes with with the King of Darkness and the Trainer finishing the fight! Conclusion: The dark doppleganger prevails over the powerful plain Pit! Information Starring: Wii Fit Trainer (Zex) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) Stage: Pac-Maze Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/3/15 Ranks #Wii Fit Trainer #Ganondorf Chapter 19: Midgets Are People Too Story Prompt: '''Midgets are people too! And they're here to prove that just because they're short doesn't mean any less of a Smasher then you guys! Show them what you've got '''Conclusion: The compassionate captain Olimar has gone against all odds: height and tiers! May he continue to explore another day! Information Starring: Ness (Blu) vs. Toon Link (Boom) vs. Olimar (3K) vs. Villager (Legion) Stage: Yoshi's Island GCN Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/6/15 Ranks #Olimar #Toon Link #Villager #Ness Chapter 20: Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green Story Prompt: '''Fight for your team color with these acrobatic battlers! '''Conclusion: The Power of Aura surpasses that of both the Triforce AND the Druggy Gene?! Probably only the former... Information Starring: Diddy (Blu) vs. Lucario (Thing) vs. Toon Link (Zex) Stage: Battlefield'' ''Ω Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/11/15 Ranks #Lucario #Diddy #Toon Link Chapter 21: Color Clash: Red, Blue, Green 2 Story Prompt: '''A God to Genwunners, the Goddess of Light and a slayer of "Gods". Who shall prevail? '''Conclusion: Palutena prevails with the Colum of Light! Sorry Sonic! Information Starring: Charizard (Thing) vs. Sonic (Zex) vs. Palutena (Blu) Stage: 3D Land Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Only Customs: Off Date: 1/6/15 Ranks #Palutena #Sonic #Charizard Chapter 22 NO JOKERS HERE LITTLE MAC (BLU) VS. SHULK (ZEX) VS. BOWSER (THING) Stage: Final Destination (No jokes here. No hazards. No stage bosses that spawn every other minute. It’s real.) Chapter 23: Cretaceous Clash! Story Prompt: '''The dual of the dragons has arrived! Who is the superior reptile?! '''Conclusion: In a close call the Cretaceous Clash concludes with Super Dragon Yoshi prevailing. Information Starring: Charizard (Blu) vs. Yoshi (Charizard) Stage: 'Gaur Plain U Ω' Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 1/19/15 Ranks #Yoshi #Charizard Chapter 24: Strength in Numbers Story Prompt: '''Friends and family are all you need to survive the fray! Prove it to everyone by showing them how amazing you Multi-Man characters are! '''Conclusion: Rosalina and Luma defeat Olimar but only after an intense battle leading to a one stock showdown! Truly 2-4 heads ARE better than one! Information Starring: Olimar (3K) vs. Rosalina (Blu) Stage: Smashville Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 1/19/15 Ranks #Rosalina #Olimar Chapter 25: Holiday Hattack Chapter 26 TBA Battles 'LEGION VS. THING' POSTER POWER 2 SHULK (LEGION) VS. LINK (THING) Stage: Gerudo Valley POSTER POWER 6 MEGA MAN (LEGION) VS. SAMUS (THING) Stage: Wily’s Castle Omega 'BOOM VS. ZEX' POSTER POWER 3 WII FIT TRAINER (BOOM) VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS (ZEX) Stage: Brinstar Omega 'LEGION VS. ZEX' POSTER POWER 8 PEACH (LEGION) VS. MARIO (ZEX) Stage: 3D Land Omega 'THING VS. APALLO' POSTER POWER 9 PIKACHU (THING) VS. SONIC (APALLO) Stage: Pac-Maze Omega ---- 'BLU VS. THING' POSTER POWER 10 LUCINA (BLU) VS. LINK (THING) Stage: Balloon Fight Omega GLORIOUS 1v1 LINK (BLU) VS. SAMUS (THING) Stage: Any Omega ---- '3K VS. BLU' 'BLU VS. BOOM' Size Doesn't Matter Part 2: Samus' Revenge Zero Suit (Blu) vs. Mac (Boom) Stage: TBA 'BLU VS. ZEX' 'BLU VS. APALLO' Psychic Smash NESS (BLU) VS. MEWTWO (APALLO) 'BLU VS. LEGION' TEAM FOR FUN OLIMAR (BLU) VS. ALPH (LEGION) Stage: Any (except Final Destination) ---- Little Mac Punches In! Size Doesn't Matter! SAMUS (BLU) VS. MAC (LEGION) Stage: Battlefield HOLIDAY HATTACK Mario (Legion) vs. Luigi (Blu) ---- Rival Rumble: N64 Throwback Samus (Blu) vs. Donkey (Legion) 'ZEX VS. BLU VS. LEGION' SMASH WARS: THE CLONE WARS LUCINA (ZEX) VS. DARK PIT (BLU) VS. DR.MARIO (LEGION) Stage: Battlefield (because it’s a clone of Dream Land) ---- THIRD PARTY FIESTA SONIC (BLU) VS. MEGA MAN (LEGION) VS. PAC-MAN (ZEX) Stage: Final Destination CAPTAIN FALCHION LUCINA (LEGION) & ROBIN (BLU) VS. CAPTAIN FALCON (ZEX) Stage: Arena Ferox COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN 2 MARIO (LEGION) VS. META KNIGHT (BLU) VS. LUIGI (ZEX) 'LEGION VS. 3K VS. BLU' THE SECOND BEST LUIGI (LEGION) VS. FALCO (3K) VS. DARK PIT (BLU) Stage: Final Destination (Ruled Second Best Stage by English Speaking Tourney players) ---- GUN VS. SWORD VS. FIST LITTLE MAC (LEGION) VS. META KNIGHT (BLU) VS. FOX (3K) Stage: TBA COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN 3 KIRBY (LEGION) VS. GRENINJA (3k) VS. YOSHI (BLU) 'THING VS. LEGION VS. ZEX' GLORIOUS FREE FOR ALL ZERO SUIT SAMUS (THING) VS. LITTLE MAC (LEGION) VS. SHEIK (ZEX) Stage: Any Omega ---- 'BLU VS. BOOM VS. ZEX' GUN VS. SWORD VS. FIST 2 DONKEY (BLU) VS. LINK (BOOM) VS. SAMUS (ZEX) Stage: TBA DUEL OF DISNEY ROSALINA AND LUMA (Elsa; Blu) VS. R.O.B. (Wall-E; Boom) VS. LINK (Peter Pan; Zex) Stage: Magicant FEEL THAT BURN! CAPTAIN FALCON (ZEX) VS. LUCARIO (BLU) VS. WII FIT TRAINER (BOOM) Stage: Boxing Ring 'LEGION VS. 3K VS. THING' GUN VS. SWORD VS. FIST 3 LUCARIO (LEGION) VS. MARTH (3K) VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS (THING) Stage: TBA 'LEGION VS. THING VS. BLU' ---- NOW YOU SEE ME… SONIC (LEGION) VS. GRENINJA (THING) VS. SHEIK (BLU) Stage: ---- MEAN GREEN FIGHTING MACHINES LUIGI (LEGION) VS. LINK (THING) & TOON LINK (BLU) Stage: Dream Land 3DS MII MATCH-UP MII BRAWLER (LEGION) VS. MII SWORDFIGHTER (THING) VS. MII GUNNER (BLU) 'BLU VS. 3K VS. THING' HEIR TO THE ICE DUCK HUNT DUO (BLU) vs. ROSALINA & LUMA (THING) vs. OLIMAR (3K) Stage: ---- 'BLU VS. ZEX VS. THING' 'THING VS. BOOM VS. BLU' COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN 4 SAMUS (THING) VS. MARTH (BOOM) VS. LINK (BLU) 'APALLO VS. BLU VS. BOOM' NOOBS! Duck Hunt Duo (Boom) vs. Dark Pit (Blu) vs. Little Mac (Apallo) ---- NOOBS! Rosalina (Boom) vs. Greninja (Apallo) vs. Villager (Blu) 'APALLO, LEGION, BLU' NOOBS! Robin (Apallo) vs. Bowser Jr. (Legion) vs. Palutena (Blu) ---- AERIAL ASSAULT Dark Pit (Legion) vs. Pit (Apallo) vs. Palutena (Blu) ---- THE TIES THAT BOND Luigi (Blu) vs. Robin (Apallo) vs. Bowser Jr. (Legion) 'THING VS. BLU VS. APALLO' NOOBS! Wii Fit Trainer (Blu) vs. Lucina (Thing) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) ---- NOOBS! Shulk (Thing) vs. Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Mii Fighters (Apallo) 'ZEX, LEGION, BLU, BOOM' EPICMAFIA MATCH LUCINA (ZEX) vs. MARTH (LEGION) vs. DONKEY (BLU) vs. IKE (BOOM) Stage: PictoChat 2 'BLU, BOOM, APALLO, LEGION' LEAK REMEMBRANCE MATCH GANONDORF (BLU) & CHARIZARD (BOOM) VS. SHULK (APALLO) & LUCINA (LEGION) Stage: Yoshi's Island Wii ALL-STAR SMACKDOWN MARIO (APALLO) VS. SONIC (BLU) VS. MEGA MAN (BOOM) VS. PAC-MAN (LEGION) Stage: Final Destination Rival Rumble: Mario's Rogues Gallery Sonic (LEGION) vs. Wario (BLU) vs. Bowser (BOOM) vs. Donkey (APALLO) ---- Top Tier: Pioneer Punch-Out! Pikachu (BLU) vs. Kirby (APALLO) vs. Fox (BOOM) vs. C.Falcon (legion) Anything Tourney Legal Top Tier: Meleejor League Gaming FOX (APALLO) VS. FALCO (BLU) VS. SHEIK (BOOM) VS. CAPTAIN FALCON (LEGION) Stage: Anything Tourney Legal Wombo Combo! Fox (BOOM) & Captain Falcon (LEGION) vs. Fox (APALLO) & Fox (BLU) Stage: Battlefield Smash All-Stars Mario (Legion) vs. Kirby (Blu) vs. Pikachu (Apallo) vs. Link (Boom) ---- SPECTATOR EXHIBITION Lucario (APALLO) vs. Dedede (LEGION) vs. Peach (BOOM) vs. Meta Knight (BLU) ---- SPECTATOR EXHIBITION 2 Mario (Legion) vs. Kirby (Apallo) vs. Link (Blu) vs. Samus (Boom) '3K, LEGION, ZEX, BLU' SMASH HAS SO MANY POSSIBLE WEIRD COMBOS JFC MATCH LUCINA (3K) VS. PAC-MAN (LEGION) VS. MR. GAME & WATCH (ZEX) VS. YOSHI (BLU) Stage: Tomadachi Life BATTLE OF KINGS MARTH (3K) VS. GANONDORF (BLU) VS. DEDEDE (LEGION) VS. BOWSER (ZEX) Stage: Find Mii IN LOVING MEMORY ROY KOOPA (BLU) VS. WOLF FOX (ZEX) VS. CHROM IKE (LEGION) VS. GEN 2 SHINY CHARIZARD (3K) Stage: Battlefield (you can see there graves btw) ---- FOR FUN 2 NESS (3K) VS. JIGGLYPUFF (BLU) VS. PIKACHU (ZEX) VS. VILLAGER (LEGION) Stage: Any (except Final Destination) 'LEGION, BLU, THING, 3K' POSTER POWER LUCARIO (LEGION) VS. PIKACHU (BLU) VS. GRENINJA (THING) VS. CHARIZARD (3K) Stage: Unova League POSTER POWER 4 ROBIN (THING) VS. IKE (LEGION) VS. SHULK (BLU) VS. MARTH (3K) Stage: Gaur Plain GLORIOUS TEAMS META KNIGHT (BLU) & GRENINJA (THING) VS. DEDEDE (LEGION) & CHARIZARD (3K) Stage: Any Omega 'APALLO, THING, LEGION, BLU' RETRO RUMBLE MARIO (APALLO) & DONKEY KONG (THING) vs. MR.GAME & WATCH (LEGION) & PAC-MAN (BLU) Stage: Balloon Fight THE MUSTACHE GRUDGE MATCH MARIO (LEGION) VS. LUIGI (APALLO) VS. DR.MARIO (BLU) VS. WARIO (THING) Stage: Golden Plains SETTLE IT IN SMASH 1 MARIO (LEGION) VS. KIRBY (APALLO) VS. MEGA MAN (BLU) VS. CHARIZARD (THING) Stage: Battlefield 'THING, LEGION, BLU, BOOM' FIRE EMBLEM FURY (TAG TEAM) MARTH (BOOM) & IKE (LEGION) VS. LUCINA (BLU) & ROBIN (THING) Stage: Arena Ferox/Coliseum MARIO MAYHEM MARIO (LEGION) VS. LUIGI (BLU) VS. BOWSER (THING) VS. PEACH (BOOM) Stage: Mushroomy Kingdom MORE MARIO MAYHEM MORE MARIO MAYHEM ROSALINA (THING) VS. WARIO (LEGION) VS. BOWSER JR. (BLU) VS. YOSHI (BOOM) ---- RADIANT COURAGE IKE (LEGION) VS. LUCARIO (BOOM) DK (BLU) AND BOWSER (THING) Stage: Any THE WAIFU WARS LUCINA (LEGION) VS. ROSALINA (BLU) VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS (THING) VS. PALUTENA (BOOM) ---- DO YOU EVEN LIFT? KING DEDEDE (LEGION) & DONKEY KONG (BLU) VS. IKE (THING) & LITTLE MAC (BOOM) 'BLU, LEGION, ZEX, THING' CROSS COUNTER!! MARTH (BLU) VS. LITTLE MAC (ZEX) VS. PALUTENA (LEGION) VS. SHULK (THING) ---- LEAK REMEMBRANCE 2 BOWSER (THING) VS. BOWSER JR. (BLU) VS PIKACHU (ZEX) VS. KIRBY (LEGION) Stage: Battlefield TO HAVE A MIND OF BRAVERY AND FOOLISHNESS… SAKURAI (BLU) & REGGIE (ZEX) & IWATA (THING) VS. THE MOTHER FUCKING LEAKER™ (LEGION) Stage: Final Destination (The place Nintendo takes sinners to repent) 'BLU, APALLO, ZEX, LEGION' FATAL EN-COUNTER PEACH (BLU) VS. GRENINJA (APALLO) VS. MII SWORDFIGHTER (ZEX) VS. IKE (LEGION) Stage: TBA 'APALLO, 3K, BLU, THING' ---- SHIPPING SHOWDOWN LUCINA (APALLO) & PALUTENA (3K) VS. LITTLE MAC (BLU) & SAMUS (THING) Stage: Paper Mario THE WAIFU WARS 2 WII FIT TRAINER (BLU) VS. PEACH (APALLO) VS. ZELDA (3K) VS. SAMUS (THING) 'ZEX, BLU, BOOM, THING' POKEMON BATTLE! OMEGA RUBY VS. ALPHA SAPPHIRE PIKACHU (ZEX) & CHARIZARD (BLU) vs. LUCARIO (THING) & GRENINJA (BOOM) 'APALLO, 3K, BLU, LEGION' Top Tier: The Brawl to End Them All Meta Knight (Apallo) vs. Olimar (3k) vs. Diddy (Blu) vs. Falco (Legion) 3K, Legion, Boom, Blu 'BLU, BOOM, 3K, LEGION' THE WEIRD WAIFU WARS JIGGLYPUFF (BLU) VS. MII GUNNER (3K) VS. SHEIK (BOOM) VS. MARTH (LEGION; he’s pretty hot so he can be in the waifu wars) ---- Top Tier: Smash 4Ever Diddy Kong (Legion) vs. Rosalina (3k) vs. Sheik (Blu) vs. Yoshi (Boom) 'Blu, Zex, 3K, Legion' The Other Original Eight Fox (3K) vs. Yoshi (Blu) vs. Samus (Zex) vs. Donkey (Legion) ''TBA'' ---- For Fun Wii U KIRBY (APALLO) VS. PIKACHU VS. NESS (BLU) VS. JIGGLYPUFF (3K) ---- For Friends DONKEY (ZEX) & DIDDY (Apallo) VS. VILLAGER #1 (BLU) & VILLAGER ✿ (LEGION) ---- For Friends 2: VILLAGER #1 & VILLAGER ✿ (LEGION) VS. MII FIGHTER & MII FIGHTER TIES THAT BOND Mario (Zex) vs. Lucina (Blu) vs. Bowser (Apallo) ---- AERIAL ASSAULT Charizard (Apallo) vs. Meta Knight (Blu) vs. Duck Hunt Duo (Boom) ---- HOLIDAY HATTACK! Diddy (Blu) vs. Link (Apallo) Ness (Blu) vs. Toon Link (Zex) ---- Spar of the Secrets Luigi (Zex vs. Ness (Apallo) vs. C.Falcon (Legion) vs. Jigglypuff (Blu) ---- Smash Wars: The Phantom Mii-Nace Link (Apallo) & Toon Link (Boom) vs. Mii Swordfighter (Blu) ---- POCKET FULL OF PK Ness (Blu) vs. Villager (Boom) ---- Rival Rumble: Mario vs. Bowser Mario (Blu) vs. Bowser (Apallo) Stage: Boxing Ring Settle the Score: Bowser Jr. Clowns the Competition! Mario (Apallo) vs. Bowser Jr. (Blu) ---- Settle the Score: Fox vs. Sheik Fox (Apallo) vs. Sheik (Blu) ---- Rival Rumble: Kirby vs. Meta Knight Kirby (Zex) vs. Meta Knight (Blu) ---- Rival Rumble: Kirby vs. King Dedede Kirby vs. King Dedede Pocket Full of Pellet Mega Man vs. Villager BACK TO THE EIGHTIES Mr. Game & Watch vs. Peach vs, Zelda Mario vs. Bowser vs. Link Luigi (Zex) vs. Mac vs. Samus Donkey vs. Duck Hunt Duo vs. Pit (Blu) Pac-Man (Blu) vs. R.O.B. vs. Palutena Zero Suit Samus (Blu) vs. Ganondorf vs. Mega Man PHYSICAL AID VS. CRITICAL BLADE WII FIT TRAINER (ZEX) & DR.MARIO (BLU) (TEAM HEALTH) VS. IKE & META KNIGHT (TEAM CUTTERS) ---- HARDEST HITTERS CHARGE ATTACKERS VS. COUNTER STRIKERS VS. ONE-HIT WONDERS SAMUS VS. MARTH (APALLO) VS. LUIGI (ZEX) DONKEY VS. PALUTENA VS. MR. GAME & WATCH (BLU) DEDEDE VS. SHULK VS. JIGGLYPUFF (BLU) ---- BURLY BOYS, KOOKY KIDS, AND LIVELY LADIES Captain Falcon vs. Ness (Apallo) vs. Palutena Donkey vs. Bowser Jr. (Apallo) vs. Rosalina Ike vs. Toon Link (Apallo) vs. Zero Suit Samus Little Mac vs. Villager (Apallo) vs. Wii Fit Trainer NAMCO Smash Wars 2: The Original Trio-logy Villager vs. Mega Man vs. Wii Fit Trainer FLY SOLO Samus vs. Zero Suit FLY SOLO 2 Sheik vs. Zelda VILLAGER COMES TO TOWN! Villager vs. Mario vs. Bowser Stage: Boxing Ring MEGA MAN JOINS THE BATTLE! Mega Man vs. Mario, Donkey, Link WII FIT TRAINER WEIGHS IN! WII FIT TRAINER VS. MARIO, LINK, KIRBY CHARIZARD FIRES IT UP! MARIO VS. CHARIZARD GRENINJA MAKES A SLASH! GRENINJA VS. MARIO VS. CHARIZARD REVENGE AGAINST THE REPLACEMENT LUCARIO VS. MEWTWO FIGHT AGAINST THE FAKER GRENINJA VS. MEWTWO MEWTWO STRIKES BACK MEWTWO VS. LUCARIO, CHARIZARD, GRENINJA A LINK TO THE BATTLE PIT VS. LINK Stage: Palutena's Temple SETTLE THE SCORE PIT VS. DARK PIT Stage: Palutena's Temple PALUTENA ALIGHTS! PALUTENA VS. LINK Stage: Palutena's Temple LUCINA WAKES HER BLADE! LUCINA VS. CAPTAIN FALCON Stage: Arena Ferox Shulk Forsees a Fight! 2 SHULK VS. MARTH AND LINK Stage: Gaur Plain SHULK FORSEES A FIGHT! SHULK VS. BOWSER Stage: Gaur Plain MASTERS OF MELEE DR. MARIO VS. MEWTWO DON'T CALL IT A COMEBACK DR. MARIO & MEWTWO VS. MARIO & LUCARIO THE SECRET TRIO DARK PIT VS. BOWSER JR. VS. DUCK HUNT DUO! ---- TRAITORS OF THE ORDER DR. MARIO VS. FALCO TRAITORS OF THE ORDER PART 2 DR. MARIO VS. GANONDORF LUIGIFICATIONS LUIGI VS. JIGGLYPUFF VS. FALCO VS. GANONDORF ROBO BATTLE MEGA MAN VS. R.O.B. ---- BLACK N' YELLOW, BLACK N' YELLOW DARK PIT & PAC-MAN VS. PIKACHU & MR. GAME & WATCH CLASH AGAINST CLONES MARIO VS. DR. MARIO (ZEX) ---- CLASH AGAINST CLONES LINK VS. TOON LINK CLASH AGAINST CLONES CAPTAIN FALCON VS. GANONDORF CLASH AGAINST CLONES MARTH VS. LUCINA CLASH AGAINST CLONES: PINK PUFFBALL PUNCHOUT JIGGLYPUFF VS. KIRBY CLASH AGAINST CLONES FOX VS. FALCO You Aren't Roy! MARTH VS. ROY KOOPA CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS ROY VS. SAMUS CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS IGGY VS. LINK CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS LEMMY VS. KIRBY CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS LUDWIG VS. ROSALINA CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS LARRY VS. VILLAGER CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS WENDY VS. MEGA MAN CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS MORTON VS. META KNIGHT That Damn Dog! Duck Hunt Dog vs. Sonic, Samus, Mario Stage: Duck Hunt THE SMASHERS COME TO TOWN! VILLAGER VS. MARIO VS. KIRBY VS. LINK Stage: Town and City ROSALINA AND LUMA LAUNCH INTO BATTTLE! ROSALINA VS. MARIO VS. FOX VS. WII FIT TRAINER Stage: Mario Galaxy SETTLE THE SCORE: PUNCH-OUT EDITION! LITTLE MAC VS. DONKEY KONG Stage: Boxing Ring PINT-SIZED POWERHOUSES PIKACHU VS. TOON LINK CRASHING THE PARTY DARK PIT VS. PALUTENA Stage: Palutena's Temple AWAKENING ENCOUNTERS: LUCY VS. LINK LUCINA VS. LINK AWAKENING ENCOUNTERS MARIO VS. KIRBY AWAKENING ENCOUNTERS CAPTAIN FALCON VS. CHARIZARD & PIKACHU OF ALL NATIONALITIES AND CREEDS: NO XENOPHOBIA HERE! (i tried too hard) SHULK VS. KIRBY VS. BOWSER VS. MARTH Stage: Gaur Plain U MIDGETS ARE PEOPLE 2 Olimar (3K) & Toon Link (Boom) vs. Samus (Blu) & Rosalina Acrobatic Aces Zero Suit Samus vs. Sheik Heroes' Training Donkey vs. Diddy Stage: Jungle Hijinx Imposter Spotted! Meta Knight vs. Miita Knight! Stage: Battlefield Spammer Paradise! Link vs. Yoshi vs. Samus vs. Pikachu Better Graphics. Tougher. Edgier. Dark Toon Link vs. Dark Link vs. Dark Samus Smashin' Ball Z Rocellina vs. Super Simian II Diddy Training for Chrom Robyn vs. Lucina OW THE EDGE Dark Pit vs. Dark Toon Link vs. Dark Link vs. Dark Samus ALTER EGOS CHARIZARD VS. SHEIK VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS Why Don't I Get a Promotion?! Alph vs. Dark Pit, Lucina, Dr. Mario --- Sub-Series Smash Mario vs. Donkey vs. Yoshi vs. Wario Platformer Panic! Mario vs. Kirby vs. Sonic vs Donkey RamPaGe Ness vs. Pikachu vs. Robin vs. Shulk Shoot 'Em Up Smash Samus vs. Pit vs. Duck Hunt Duo vs. Fox Simulator Slam Villager vs. Olimar vs. Wii Fit Trainer Brawl in Brooklyn Mario vs. Little Mac Stage: Wrecking Crew Vengence R.O.B. vs. Ganondorf Vengence 2 R.O.B. vs. Bowser Vengence 3 R.O.B. vs. Wario The Husbando Battles Little Battle of the Brutes C.Falcon vs. Little Mac vs. Ike Retro Rumble 3 Mr. Game & Watch vs. Duck Hunt Duo vs. R.O.B. vs. Pac-Man Yellow Bellies Pac-Man vs. Pikachu vs. Rosalina and Luma Hammer Bros. Kirby vs. Dedede vs. Mr. Game & Watch vs. Bowser Jr. ---- A Jack of All Trades But Master of None, Is Better than a Master of One Mario vs. Little Mac A Jack of All Trades But Master of None, Is Better than a Master of One 2 Mario vs. Jigglypuff Godzilla vs. King Kong Donkey vs. Bowser Reptilian Rumble Bowser vs. Charizard vs. Yoshi vs. Bowser Jr. ---- Battle of the Blues: Third Party vs. Pokémon Sonic & Mega Man vs. Greninja & Lucario R.O.B.in vs. Lu-mario R.O.B. & Robin vs. Lucario & Mario Something's Gone Wrong Mario vs. Pikachu vs. Kirby vs. Yoshi Thief Fight Villager vs. Kirby Let Sparks Fly! Fire vs Thunder Bowser vs. Zero Suit Samus Mario vs. Robin Charizard vs. Pikachu Gen 1 Jumble Pikachu vs. Jigglypuff vs. Mewtwo vs. Charizard Odd 'Mon Out Greninja vs. Lucario Round Guys vs. Bad Guys Jigglypuff (Apallo) vs. Wario (Blu) Kirby (Apallo) vs. Bowser (3K) Meta Knight (Boom) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) Pac-Man vs. Greninja (Apallo) ---- Slayer of Goddesses Ike vs. Palutena Falcon Prime: Duck Hunters Samus vs. Duck Hunt Duo vs. Captain Falcon ---- Category:Blog posts